


Royalty

by muridae



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Movie: Prince Caspian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muridae/pseuds/muridae
Summary: Drabble. Caspian seeks reassurance about the disappointingly youthful Kings and Queens of Old in their body language.





	Royalty

So very young.

Caspian is thrown. The Kings and Queens of Old ruled for many years, or so the legends say. High King Peter should not be a soft faced boy no older than himself. They need seasoned warriors, and the horn brings them this?

At Aslan's How they pause by the ancient stones, taking stock. The centaurs form an honour guard before the entrance; stand quiveringly to attention. They have no doubts.

He sees four heads lift, one by one. They step forward in unison, accepting the salutation as their right, belonging.

Oddly reassured, he follows in their wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 13 October 2008.


End file.
